leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuumi/@comment-4664737-20190518115856/@comment-4664737-20190520025116
@Typervader You've been saying that her ult is good enough and that it's undervalued but you're simply basing off your argument from her W ability to begin with. That just because she's invulnerable and untargetable while attached, it's good, and you just need to hop to an Initiator to get the best use of it while not risking yourself. You're sticking with an ideal scenario that is not applicable all the time in real situations. It's basically the same reasoning that Riot had when they created Yuumi. That just because she can semi-permanently be invulnerable and untargetable, we can underpower everything else. That's where your Q and your ult comes in. Your passive, W and E are fine, could use some tinkering but they're otherwise fine and acceptable. But I digress. If there is no Initiator to begin with, you can just argue that anyone nearby will be good enough to hop to save yourself. But what about in situations where all that you've got is that one squishy ally and a fight breaks off? Obviously you can't use them as a meatshield because they're damage-dealers and as a Support, you have to take one for the team. That's why I use Barrier and Heal, thank you. The main flaw of her ult is that you need to hit someone three times to get that root and in a meta where nearly everyone that shows up in a game has a way to close the gap between you and them quickly, they can delete you under a second. And you just wasted your ult and you didn't use it as efficiently as you would like. You don't need the root later, you need it now, and that's what makes it annoying. And considering that Yuumi is paper as fuck, that's saying something. In situations where you hop on a Tank or someone similarly durable, that's fine. You can capitalize on that. But there are also situations where you're the one who has to initiate just like all Supports in the farming phase. You're paper and you barely deal any damage at all and hopping on someone means that they'll be ones taking the damage, not you, you can't do anything instantaneously when they're caught out, you can't give them free out-of-jail cards like most Supports can, and you don't have any hard CC at all except for the root which you need to hit someone three times. In my opnion for the ult, it would've been better if the first blast roots and then everything after that just deals damage, maybe throw in a slow or two but I guess that would be over the top. That would take it better and would require careful usage. It's understandable that would be somewhat overpowered, underpowered depending on your opinion, since with the current ult, even if you can't hit people instantly, you can just reposition to hit them better and include people who just showed up. That's seven waves after all. With creativity and some help, you can pull off something nice. Which brings me to my second argument. It's a common fact that nature handed more brains to people compared to what others got, she's unfair, but it's natural selection and we can't hold it against them. Hell, I know some really high-tier people who got power-leveled to that level by competent teammates. That's when detaching from people and repositioning your ult yourself comes in. And Yuumi is paper. And a Pyke ult can kill her at full HP. And you need to hit someone three times for the root. And you're paper. A Jhin can delete more than half of your HP. And you need to hit someone three times for the root. That is my argument. If you feel somewhat opposed to it, it's fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. No one pushed a gun to my head when I posted how much the other parts of Yuumi's kit sucked and no one pushed a gun to your head when you expressed the opposite. Maybe I just need a change of scenery and see it from your perspective. So could you please explain why you think Yuumi's ult is okay as it is and why do you think it's undervalued?